Problem: In right triangle $ABC$, shown below, $\cos{C}=\frac{9\sqrt{130}}{130}$.  Find $AC$.

[asy]
draw((0,0)--(7,0)--(0,9)--cycle,black+linewidth(1));
draw(rightanglemark((7,0),(0,0),(0,9),20),black+linewidth(1));
label("$A$",(0,0),W);
label("$B$",(7,0),E);
label("$C$",(0,9),W);
label("$\sqrt{130}$",(7,0)--(0,9),NE);
[/asy]
Since $\cos{C}=\frac{9\sqrt{130}}{130}$ and $\cos{C}=\frac{AC}{BC}$, we have $\frac{AC}{BC}=\frac{AC}{\sqrt{130}}=\frac{9\sqrt{130}}{130}$.  This means that $AC=\frac{9\sqrt{130}}{130}\cdot\sqrt{130}=\frac{9\cdot\sqrt{130}\cdot\sqrt{130}}{130}=\boxed{9}$.